Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Война Силы
|конец выхода=19 марта 2014 «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 11: Война Силы, часть 1» |периодичность=Ежемесячно«Заря джедаев» на протяжении всех аркок выпускалась ежемесячно, за редким исключением. |формат=Завершён |эпоха=До Республики |время действия=25792 ДБЯ |серия=«Звёздные войны: Заря джедаев» |выпусков=5 |предыдущая арка=«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Узник Богана» |следующая арка= }} «'Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Война Силы'» ( ) — третья и заключительная арка серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Заря джедаев», состоящая из пяти выпусков. Написанная Джоном Острандером и нарисованная Джен Дуурсимой, арка выпускалась издательством Dark Horse Comics в период с 20 ноября 2013 года по 19 марта 2014 года. Marvel Comics выпустило цифровое издание каждого выпуска 15 декабря 2015 года.«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Война Силы» на сайте comicstore.marvel.com Фан-перевод был выпущен командой сайта SWComics. Официальный перевод от издательства «АСТ» входит в сборник «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Книга 3, Война Силы», выпущенный 18 мая 2016 года. События разворачиваются спустя год, с тех пор, как Бесконечная Империя вторглась в систему Тайтон. Раката разрушили станцию «Фурия», затем заняли Обри и Маур, их натиск удалось остановить лишь на Тайтоне — они отступили и обосновались на Ска-Горе, где устроили свою главную базу. Дже'дайи объединили силы с Колниями для защиты системы, во главе объединения встал Радживари. С помощью Зеша дже'дайи сконструировали Силовые мечи и обучились владению ими, но использование оружия заставляет дже'дайи уходить от равновесия в Силе, однако, благодаря Силовым мечам они до сих пор живы. Дейген Лок покинул Боган и призван служить как командующий дже'дайи. Предор Скел'нас Бесконечной Империи стремится захватить Тайтон и найти таинственные Врата бесконечности, по слухам построенные там расой ква, которые, как он надеется, наделят его безграничной силой и властью. Аннотация от «АСТ» Действие трилогии «Звёздные Войны. Заря джедаев» разворачивается задолго до времён Старой Республики и открытия гиперпространственных путешествий. Джеда'йи — прародители Ордена джедаев охраняют мир далёкой планеты Тайтон. Раката — инопланетные последователи тёмной стороны Силы — вторглись в Тайтон, чтобы поработить дже'дайи. Дейген Лок и таинственный пришелец Зеш примкнули к рядам защитников планеты, чтобы дать противнику достойный отпор. Но среди дже'дайи есть шпион и не один… Это последняя книга трилогии «Заря джедаев»! Сюжет Чикагу Подпредор Се'лет командует атакой на планету Чикагу, Пожирателям плоти под её командованием не удаётся скрытно подобраться к крепости Рё благодаря осведомлённости провидцев-дже'дайи о планах врага. Зеш быстро расправляется с Пожирателями плоти, однако он сталкивается с другой Ищейкой Силы, справиться с которой ему помогает прилетевшая Шей Кода. Позже, Зеш и Дейген Лок убегают от разрушающих всё на своём пути ракатанских аннигиляторов, Лок приказывает эскадрилье истребителей, под командованием Хоука Рё, нанести авиаудар по аннигиляторам, несмотря, на его и Зеша близкое нахождение к цели. Радживари приказывает основным своим войскам вступить в бой с врагом, дже'дайи превосходят их числом, в следствии чего Се'лет вынуждена отозвать свои войска обратно на Ска-Гору. Добивая оставшиеся силы противника дже'дайи не оставляют выживших. Сек'нос Рат чувствует отвращение к победной речи Лока и к готовности ордена отдалиться от равновесия в Силе. На Ска-Горе, Се'лет открыто бросает вызов авторитету Скел'наса перед остальными командирами. Позднее, Скел'нас наедине раскрывает Се'лет свою истинную цель — завладеть Вратами бесконечности на Тайтоне — после чего убивает её. Ска-Гора и предательство Зеша Зешу снится его прошлое Ищейки Силы. Шей Кода будит его, он делится с ней опасениями, что когда-нибудь, он снова вернётся под контроль раката. Шей признаётся ему в любви, а Зеш отвергает своё старое имя, данное ему бывшими ракатанскими владельцами, и говорит ей, что его настоящее имя — Тау. Шей и Тау целуются. На следующий день Зеш предлагает план, способный положить конец вторжению раката — убить их лидера Скел'наса. Чтобы найти его, Зеш использует свои старые способности Ищейки Силы, он погружается во тьму. Он рассказывает дже'дайи, что база Скел'наса находится на Ска-Горе. Трилл, шпионящая за дже'дайи, связывается со Скел'насом и рассказывает ему об их планах. Скел'нас говорит Трилл не вмешиваться и позволить дже'дайи атаковать.«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 12: Война Силы, часть 2» Дже'дайи атакуют Ска-Гору, но на Тайтоне, благодаря видению, Таша Рё осознаёт, что дже'дайи направляются в ловушку. Дейген Лок также понимает, что это ловушка, и говорит Сек'носу принять командование. Радживари связывается с ударной группой и приказывает им возвращаться, однако, уже слишком поздно. Шей атакует Ищейку Силы молнией, Цюань-Ян спасает её, сбросив Ищейку с его зверя. Шей наставляется Цюань-Яном, который беспокоится, как бы она не потеряла равновесие. Зеш находит Трилл, но он до сих пор не помнит её. Она обманом манит его за собой. Они отправляются на базу раката, где находят пленённых выживших дже'дайи, включая Сек'носа, в стеклянных капсулах. Трилл оглушает Зеша молнией Силы. Шей Кода и Цюань-Ян продолжают сражаться с силами раката. Шей говорит Цюань-Яну, что Сек'нос и Лок пропали, и, что она боится за Зеша. Скел'нас восстанавливает память Зеша, используя некое устройство раката. Зеш вспоминает, как он впервые отыскал Тайтон для Скел'наса, который решил отправить Зеша к дже'дайи в качестве шпиона. Он вспоминает, как саботировал корабль Тул'кара, «Пожиратель», по приказу Скел'наса, и как самолично убил своего бывшего хозяина. Сначала Зеш отказывается снова становится рабом, но вскоре он возвращается к своей роли в качестве Ищейки Силы. Зеш рассказывает Скел'насу о провидцах дже'дайи, и о видении Лока. Скел'нас допрашивает Дейгена и убеждается, что Врата бесконечности на дне Пропасти на Тайтоне. Провидцы-дже'дайи предсказывают, что раката снова будут атаковать Тайтон, но в этот раз с Зешем во главе. Скел'нас использует связь Зеша с Ташей Рё, чтобы ослепить провидцев. Радживари говорит ударным войскам, что Зеш стал предателем, и приказывает отступать. Шей Кода отрицает, что Зеш мог предать их. Сек'нос Рат и Дейген Лок клянутся убить Зеша.«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 13: Война Силы, часть 3» Тайтон и Врата бесконечности Дже'дайи отступили на Тайтон. Шей Кода и Цюань-Ян обсуждают, сможет ли она убить Зеша, если это будет необходимо. Таша Рё приносит голокрон А'нена и говорит, что она, и Терс Сендон попробуют помедитировать, быть может он сможет направить их. Скел'нас начинает вторую битву при Тайтоне с уничтожения воздушных сил на одной из лун Тайтона — Ашле. Рори Фенн и Хоук Рё сражаются против ракатанцев на своих истребителях. Скел'нас приказывает Трилл возглавить его армию, в то время пока Зеш находится рядом с ним. Она разгневана этим и клянётся, что убьёт Зеша. Скел'нас пытается узнать у Дейгена Лока как он попал в Пропасть, но Лок ничего не говорит. Дже'дайи сражаются с войсками Трилл, Шей чувствует Зеша и отправляется противостоять ему. Скел'нас приземлился у Пропасти с Зешем и Дейгеном. Он обнаруживает, что Врата бесконечности на дне Пропасти — не обычные, а самые главные из всех, им не нужны вторые врата, чтобы работать. Скел'нас и Зеш спускаются в Пропасть.«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 14: Война Силы, часть 4» Сек'нос Рат вызволяет себя из заточения и убивает стражников раката рядом с собой. Он освобождает ракатанских рабов и возглавляет их в борьбе против бывших хозяев. Таша Рё и Терс Сендон активируют голокрон А'нена. А'нен говорит, раз раката уже прибыли, то пришло время Тайтону пробудиться. Пожиратели плоти нападают на Лока, прикованного цепями у Пропасти. Он освобождается и атакует Пожирателей. Прибывает Сек'нос Рат и спасает его. Они оба говорят, что хотят убить Зеша, и решают: кто убьёт больше Пожирателей, тот первым примется за Зеша. Также прибывает Шей Кода. Лок показывает, что путь в Пропасть безопасен, если сосредоточиться на символе с То Йора. Шей и Дейген спускаются в Пропасть. Скел'нас и Зеш достигают Врат бесконечности. Цюань-Ян находит Сек'носа, который рассказывает ему, что Шей и Зеш спустились в Пропасть. Во время спуска, Лок призывает Шей поддаться своему гневу. Трилл находит Сек'носа и они сражаются. Сек'нос отступает от равновесия и поддаётся тёмной стороне, несмотря на предупреждения Цюань-Яна. Он почти убивает Трилл, и в итоге уносит её бесчувственное тело. Шей и Лок достигают главных врат. Лок сражается со Скел'насом, а Шей с Зешем. Зеш говорит, что все их отношения — это ложь, и что он добровольно шпионил для Скел'наса. Шей отказывается верить в это, и пытается убедить его снова избавиться от контроля Скел'наса. Лок пытается использовать контроль разума на Скел'насе, но его подавляет тьма в его сознании. Скел'нас пронзает его и подстёгивает Зеша покончить с Шей. Скел'нас активирует главные врата и провозглашает себя повелителем галактики. Таша приносит голокрон А'нена на самый нижний уровень Энил Кеша. А'нен говорит, что ей надо пробудить То Йор, но ценой её смертной оболочки. Таша прощается с Терсом Сендоном. Шей в последний раз уговаривает Зеша вернуться к дже'дайи. Скел'нас атакует её молнией и говорит Зешу, что любовь — это обман. Зеш атакует Скел'наса. Таша погружается в лучь света в Энил Кеше, пробуждая То Йор, который атакует ракатанские корабли. Скел'нас и Зеш сражаются, но То Йор стреляет лучом, который разрушает главные ворота. Зеш убивает Скел'наса и заявляет, что он действительно Тау. Шей говорит Тау, что Лок жив. Они в последний момент, прежде чем всё взорвалось, покидают Пропасть. Раката сцепились друг с другом и покинули систему. Последствия После битвы, Дейген Лок говорит мастерам, что он и его последователи продолжат пользоваться силовыми мечами, несмотря на то, насколько они искажают равновесие, так как остались ещё Пожиратели плоти, осевшие в ущельях, которые могут представлять опасность. Мастера предупреждают, что он снова может отправиться на Боган, но он отвечает, что никогда больше туда не вернётся. Шей Кода и Тау вместе исследуют Тайтон и целуются. Они вместе уходят в Пустыню безмолвия. Разработка Арка «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Война Силы» была анонсирована 1 апреля Dark Horse Comics на Wondercon 2013 под названием «Войны Силы». Когда 22 мая вышел «Узник Богана 5», тогда представили название следующей арки как «Война Силы».«Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 10: Узник Богана, часть 5» 14 августа был анонсирован первый выпуск арки, который вышел 20 ноября 2013 года. Также была представлена обложка и возможность предзаказа. 30 августа был анонсирован второй выпуск арки, все остальные выпуски были анонсированы каждый последующий месяц. Джон Острандер написал сценарий, а Джен Дуурсима занялась рисунком всех пяти выпусков. Дэн Парсонс занимался тушью, Майкл Хейслер — шрифтом, а Уэс Дзиоба — цветом. Обложки для арки рисовал Дэвид Майкл Бек, а Рэнди Стрэдли выступил в качестве редактора. Изначально анонс арки утверждал, что действие «Войны Силы» будет проходить спустя сто лет после «Узника Богана», но Рэнди Стрэдли опроверг это утверждение и установил разницу во времени в один год. После этого оригинальная новость с неверной датой была удалена.«Sorry, the page you were looking for in this blog does not exist». Связь с другими источниками Пожиратели плоти что появились в «Войне Силы 1» — это раса, которая впервые появилась в видеоигре «Star Wars: The Old Republic». Комикс был первым материалом по «Звёздным Войнам» помимо игры, где была изображена и описана эта раса. В «Войне Силы 1» представлена предыстория Пожирателей, они описаны как низшие социальные слои расы раката, а также была показана причина их присутствия на Тайтоне в «The Old Republic» двадцать четыре тысячи лет спустя. В выпуске также впервые изобразили женщину-ракатанку Се'лет, и показали, что у женщин-раката есть волосы, в отличие от мужчин их расы. В «Войне Силы 1» показали Радживари, персонажа, впервые представленного в «The Old Republic», как генерала дже'дайи и колонизированных миров. Выпуски Сборники * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Книга 3, Война Силы» Примечания и ссылки }} Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Звёздные войны: Заря джедаев